


A Light Touch

by fiasco_sauce



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Boy Steve Rogers, Steve wears pretty underwear, emotionally tender grinding, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiasco_sauce/pseuds/fiasco_sauce
Summary: “Were you going to hide these from me?" Bucky sounded matter-of-fact, not accusatory, and the tightness in Steve's chest eased a little.Steve opened his mouth to saynoand couldn't get the word out. "I didn't really think that far ahead," he admitted. "I saw them, and I wanted them. I didn't know if I'd ever actually wear them.""But you want to.""Yeah." His voice was unusually small, but he said it clearly. "I want to wear them.""Steve."Steve finally raised his eyes to Bucky's face. Bucky wasn't looking pitying or amused. He looked curious, interested, almost calculating.Bucky ran his thumb over the silk briefs he was holding one last time, then handed them to Steve. "Put them on."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got stressed out about the world at large and needed to think about something completely different for a while, so I wrote three thousand words of soft smut, if there is such a thing. *throws Steve in pretty underwear into the void*

Steve had been idling in the shower for twenty minutes, scrubbing grit out from under his fingernails and luxuriating in the feel of hot water over aching muscles, before he suddenly remembered the stack of mail by the front door. He and Bucky had breezed by it on their way inside, ignoring all distractions in favor of getting clean after a long, sweaty day of smashing Doombots in Arizona. Steve had been too distracted to remember the order he was expecting, the package he’d meant to hide before Bucky noticed it. This was the first day all week Steve hadn’t immediately intercepted the mail as soon as it was delivered.

His breathing stuttered, new adrenaline surging through him. What had been in the pile? Steve shut his eyes and reviewed his memory of the room. Three letters, a magazine, two catalogs--and a padded shipping envelope big enough to hold clothing. _Fuck_.

Steve turned the shower spray on full blast and rinsed off in five seconds flat, scenarios unfolding rapidly in his head. Maybe Bucky was still in his own shower. Maybe he was out, but hadn't opened the mail yet. Maybe he'd seen that it was addressed to Steve and ignored it (this was the least likely scenario of all, since they'd had carte blanche to open each other's mail since the 40s, but a guy could hope). 

Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and speed-walked as nonchalantly as possible into the living room. Maybe, maybe, maybe--

No such luck. The opened shipping envelope was lying next to the rest of the mail. Bucky was leaning on the counter, hair damp from his own shower, dressed in a black tank top and pajama bottoms. He was frowning down at the contents of the shipping envelope. 

Steve wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust from pure mortification.

“You got another invite to a children’s hospital fundraiser,” Bucky said, tapping one of the letters. “I’ll go with you if you promise not to make me talk to any politicians. And you got some kinda fancy underwear.”

Bucky looked confused, like he thought maybe they'd shipped Steve the wrong order. Steve considered trying to pretend that was true for about a nanosecond before discarding the idea. Salvaging his own pride wasn’t worth lying to Bucky, and he’d figure it out just from Steve’s face if Steve tried.

“Okay, thanks.” He could feel how his cheeks were blazing, but he just kept his head down and walked over to grab the envelope. They didn’t have to talk about it. Maybe Bucky would let him pretend there was nothing unusual about Steve buying himself frilly underwear.

Bucky grabbed the package and held it to his chest when Steve reached for it. “Wait. You ordered these?”

Steve raised his chin high, even if he couldn’t quite manage to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Well, that is my name on the package, Buck.”

There was an agonizing silence while Bucky slid the underwear out of the package. There were three pairs of briefs, pretty simple as far as fancy lingerie went, but obviously more decorative than practical. Steve hadn’t quite been ready for the ones that had tiers of ruffles, or were mostly transparent, or were cut like women’s panties. It was Steve’s first time buying underwear besides plain cotton briefs; he’d spent an hour early in the morning furtively browsing a men’s lingerie site before talking himself into actually ordering some.

They were shorter and tighter than the briefs Steve usually wore, in smoother fabrics, with a few embellishments--black satin patterned with tiny printed strawberries, midnight blue silk with a thin line of white lace trim, cranberry red silk with gauze panels over the hips and outer thighs. Bucky spread them out on the counter, his fingers deft and careful as he handled the delicate material. 

“They’re pretty,” Bucky said finally.

“Don’t.” Steve shook his head, looking at the floor. “Don’t humor me, okay? I’d rather you just made fun of me outright.”

“I’m not humoring you. Were you going to hide these from me?" He sounded matter-of-fact, not accusatory, and the tightness in Steve's chest eased a little.

Steve opened his mouth to say _no_ and couldn't get the word out. "I didn't really think that far ahead," he admitted. "I saw them, and I wanted them. I didn't know if I'd ever actually wear them." 

"But you want to."

Steve shifted his grip on the towel around his waist, wishing fervently now that he'd stopped to put on clothes. Standing nearly naked next to Bucky while they talked about this was bad enough, but Bucky had picked up a pair of briefs, the blue silk with lace, and he kept petting the fabric with his right hand. It was too easy to imagine Bucky giving the briefs those same gentle strokes while Steve was wearing them, and _that_ thought was enough to nearly dislodge the towel.

"Yeah." His voice was unusually small, but he said it clearly. "I want to wear them."

"Steve."

Steve finally raised his eyes to Bucky's face. Bucky wasn't looking pitying or amused. He looked curious, interested, almost calculating.

Bucky ran his thumb over the briefs he was holding one last time, then handed them to Steve. "Put them on."

“Bucky--”

“Steve.” Bucky leaned in, his fingers landing on Steve’s jaw, and Steve melted for Bucky’s kiss the way he always did. He sank into the reassuring familiarity of Bucky’s lips on his, warm and solid and coaxing. “This doesn’t have to be complicated. Go get dressed, however much you want to, and get into bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

  


When Bucky opened the bedroom door, Steve felt a brief absurd urge to pull the covers up to his chin. He wasn’t even _showing_ anything; his chest was covered by a white t-shirt and the silk briefs were hidden under plain cotton sweatpants, but just knowing that Bucky knew what he was wearing underneath was enough to make him blush.

For once, Bucky didn’t comment on it. He just stretched his arms above his head and groaned theatrically. “Took me ages to get all the sand out of my fucking arm plates. Why do villains always start shit in places with the worst climates?”

“At least it wasn’t Manhattan again.” Steve kept his voice casual, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from tracking Bucky’s steps towards the bed. “Or Tokyo.”

“Monster magnets,” Bucky agreed. He plopped onto the edge of the bed and pulled off his shirt. “You comfy?”

“Sure,” Steve said warily.

“Great. Roll over, I’m giving you a backrub.”

“What?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and biffed Steve on the side of the head, mussing up his hair. “You know what a backrub is, doofus. You want one or not?”

And yeah, Steve really, really did. It had been a long day and his muscles were aching, and Bucky gave amazing backrubs. Even more than that, he almost never missed an opportunity to feel Bucky’s hands on him. “Yeah, okay.”

Bucky spent a few minutes just stroking up and down Steve’s back, fingers warm and firm over the cotton shirt, until Steve felt his nerves settle. He kneaded Steve’s shoulders, humming a little as he worked. Steve was boneless and loose by the time Bucky tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“Ready for this to come off?”

“Yeah.” Steve felt some of his earlier jitters return as he remembered what he was wearing, but now that his initial wave of tension had been carefully soothed away, what remained was mostly anticipation. This was _Bucky_. Bucky always knew how to make him feel good.

He propped himself up on his elbows to drag the shirt over his head. Feeling very daring, and ignoring the way his face was heating again, he also kicked his sweatpants off. 

“There we go, get cozy.” Bucky settled back over Steve’s hips. He’d shucked his own pants as well, and his bare folded legs bracketed Steve’s back. Steve pillowed his chin on his crossed arms and luxuriated in the feeling of having Bucky skin-to-skin.

Bucky skimmed both palms down the sides of Steve’s spine, then ran his fingertips over the waistband of the briefs, scooting a foot back so he was sitting on Steve’s legs. Steve realized Bucky was naked, his bare ass resting on Steve’s thighs, and his arousal amped a little higher. 

“These do feel nice,” Bucky said, almost idly. He hooked the fingers of his metal hand under the band and tugged up, testing the stretch. Steve shivered as a waft of cool air drifted over the curve of his ass.

“Getting cold?” Bucky teased.

“It’s a little drafty.”

“You poor thing.” Bucky draped himself over Steve’s back, tucking his chin over Steve’s shoulder. When he spoke his breath tickled Steve’s ear. “Is this better?”

When Steve opened his mouth to reply, Bucky deliberately pressed his hips forward, rubbing his erection against the cleft of Steve’s ass, and Steve lost whatever he was going to say to a sudden gasp.

“Ooh, these are _smooth_ ,” Bucky said appreciatively. He slid back down Steve’s body and planted his hands on Steve’s ass, thumbs stroking over the fine material of his briefs. “They look real good, Stevie. Blue’s your color. Don’t argue with me, baby, you wouldn’t even try if you could see yourself right now. You’re gorgeous like this.”

Steve groaned and jerked his hips against the bed. His cock was already hard, just from Bucky touching him and stroking the silk over his ass and _talking_ like that, Jesus Christ. 

“Buck,” he said, high and plaintive. He had already lost most of his words, which usually didn’t happen until Bucky had spent a while really working him up, but every time he twitched or Bucky moved his hands Steve could feel warm silk sliding over his dick, sending a new spike of heat spiraling through him. 

“Gorgeous,” Bucky repeated. His hands moved further down, stroking over the backs of Steve’s legs. He urged Steve’s knees apart and Steve’s face flamed as he opened his legs wider. What a picture he must make, face down and legs spread, his lacey underwear an invitation to touch. “I’ll keep saying it until you believe me, sweetheart. You feelin’ good?”

Steve pressed his forearm over his eyes and kept it there while he rolled onto his back. He wasn’t a dirty talker like Buck, but the proof of how very good he was feeling was straining the front of his briefs.

Bucky palmed his cock through the silk, and Steve moaned, low and long and completely involuntary.

" _Look_ at you," Bucky said breathlessly. "Christ, this isn't even my kink, but seeing you desperate like this is making me _crazy_."

Steve flushed hard, feeling a little sting of shame at being so open, needy, _desperate_ , but Bucky's voice was so sincerely admiring that Steve couldn't mistake it for criticism. The burn in his face and his chest was a mix of things all blended together, his arousal and his embarrassment and the satisfaction of making Bucky sound like that, of giving Bucky something he wanted.

"They're so soft," Bucky murmured, rubbing calloused fingertips across the silk just above the lace trim on Steve’s thighs. Steve shivered and let the gentle pressure ripple through him. It was as soothing as it was arousing, an odd combination that satisfied a craving Steve hadn’t even known he had. The fingers stilled, and Steve opened his eyes again to find Bucky looking at him thoughtfully.

"That's part of it, isn't it?" Bucky asked. "Being soft."

Steve hadn’t thought of it like that, but it was true. He had a hard body, a soldier’s body, all sculpted muscle and sturdy bone. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate it or what it let him do, but sometimes it felt like a shield he couldn’t put down at the end of the day. 

He ground his ass in a slow circle just to feel the silk swirl around him. Steve was in his own bed, Bucky solid and attentive above him, Bucky’s fingers teasing at the vulnerable crease between his thigh and groin. This felt nothing at all like being a weapon; this felt like being safe.

"Yeah." Embarrassment tried to swamp him, but he focused on Bucky's face. Bucky didn't look dismissive or critical. Bucky looked _intent_ , like Steve, this new Steve wearing fancy underwear and a permanent blush, was a code he was determined to crack. “That’s part of it.”

"You _are_ soft." Bucky's hand slid up Steve's inner thigh, stroking the delicate skin just under the edge of the briefs. "You're always soft for me."

"Buck, _yes_." Steve couldn't hide how that affected him, and this time he didn't even try. He just threw his head back and let his legs splay wider. 

"Yeah, honey," and there it was, that bass rumble Steve knew so well. He didn't have to look up to know that Bucky would be hard and aching now. "So good to touch, so warm, so soft. I always wanna touch you. Your hair's like fuckin' rabbit fur, did you know that?" 

"No," Steve blurted. His filter had disappeared the second Bucky's hand had dipped under the lace trim of his new briefs. "You can touch me, you can always touch me."

"And you run so hot." Bucky pushed Steve onto his side and sank down behind him. He folded himself around Steve, tucking Steve’s back against his chest and wrapping a knee around Steve’s thigh. His thigh rubbed over Steve’s silk-covered hip. "I love holding you, doll, you feel so good in my arms. So warm and loose and easy for me."

"For you," Steve repeated, because that was the important part.

"Yeah, all for me," Bucky purred. He nosed Steve’s hair and brushed the backs of his fingers over Steve’s hard-on with teasing pressure, pulling away when Steve’s hips bucked. "Nobody else gets to see you all soft and sweet. This is just for us."

"Buck, _please_." Steve didn't know what he was begging for, but that was fine, because Bucky seemed to. He rolled Steve under him and slotted their hips together, and _oh_ , there was the hard line of Bucky's cock, pressing against Steve's through the barely-there scrap of silk. Bucky rolled his hips and their cocks glided smoothly together, all heat and liquid movement. 

"I got you," Bucky promised. "Jesus, honey, I don't know what I ever did to deserve something as sweet as you, you're the nicest thing I've ever had, _fuck_ , Stevie, just like that."

Steve ran his hands down Bucky's back and ass again, reveling in the firm muscles flexing under his palms. He hitched his thighs up to squeeze against Bucky’s sides more tightly.

"Love your legs, you got gorgeous legs." Bucky braced all his weight on his left arm and ran his right hand along Steve's thigh. The light drag over sensitive skin sent a blaze of heat up Steve's spine. "Yeah, look at you. So soft and pretty."

Steve made a high strangled noise that was somewhere in between protest and encouragement. His body was nowhere near as equivocal; he grabbed Bucky's hair and hauled him down for a messy kiss. _Desperate_ , he thought again, and shivered.

“Easy,” Bucky soothed, “easy. Just like that. You feel so good around me, honey. Just relax and let yourself feel good.” 

Steve swallowed hard and deliberately loosened his grip, let his kiss with Bucky turn slow and languorous. Bucky mouthed at his neck and across his collarbones. Hot pleasure coiled low in his belly every time Bucky ground against him, the slide of silk like an endless soft kiss on his cock. Heat built and built without any sense of urgency. 

The roll of Bucky’s hips gradually sped up, his murmured endearments coming fast and fervent. Steve was aware that he was close, hanging right on the edge without feeling any particular need to go over, until Bucky suddenly slid down Steve’s body and sucked the head of his cock through the wet spot on his briefs. The hot pull of Bucky’s mouth was too much to resist. Steve came so hard his vision whited out, his hands gripping the sheets at his sides, his hips jerking against Bucky’s hold. Bucky nuzzled and lapped at the soaked silk until Steve’s aftershocks subsided.

Bucky slid back up Steve’s body to rut against his silk-covered hip, avoiding Steve’s oversensitive cock. Steve hooked a leg around his waist to give him better leverage. 

“You’re perfect, doll, absolutely perfect, _Steve_ , love you, that’s it, _fuck_.” Bucky came with a groan he muffled against Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky to hold him in place while they both got their breath back.

"Holy shit," Bucky said eventually.

"Yeah.” Steve stared at the ceiling, feeling pleasantly stunned. Somewhere there was a distant awareness that he was a sticky mess and Bucky's metal elbow was digging into his ribs, but none of it seemed to matter very much. He felt _great_. “Guess you really did like them.”

Bucky snorted. His hand fumbled for Steve’s, metal digits skating across warm skin. Steve caught it and held on tight.

Eventually Bucky dragged himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Steve slid his ruined underwear down to one ankle and kicked it over the edge of the bed. He felt a twinge of guilt at wrecking the briefs so soon after he got them, but couldn't bring himself to actually regret any part of what they’d just done. 

Bucky brought back a warm washcloth and used it to clean Steve off properly, and then they both flopped back into bed and tangled up together in a loose knot. Lying there with Bucky’s legs wound around his, both of their bodies loose and relaxed, Steve felt utterly at peace.

“So.” Bucky turned his head to face Steve, eyes gleaming. “You gonna wear the black ones with strawberries tomorrow?”

Steve tried to hide his smile, with very little success. “You’re insatiable.”

“Yep,” Bucky agreed without a trace of shame. “You love me anyway.”

“I really do.” Steve rolled onto his side so he could wrap his free arm around Bucky’s waist. “I love you so much, I’m going to show you where I bought these from so you can pick out the next ones.”

“I am a lucky, lucky man,” Bucky said, and pulled Steve in for a kiss.


End file.
